The Battle of Kara and Starbuck
by x-x-CSI-Sidle-fan-x-x
Summary: When Kara crashlands on a nearby dormant planet, occupied by Cylon but also a new enemy, will anybody get to her in time to rescue her? And who will that ‘Anybody’ be? And what surprise has Kara got for Lee when she returns home? Cross over with Stargate
1. Old Wounds and New Ones

-1Fanfiction Battlestar Galactica: 2003

Summary - When Kara crash-lands on a nearby dormant planet, occupied by Cylon but also a new enemy, will anybody get to her in time to rescue her? And who will that 'Anybody' be? And what surprise has Kara got for Lee when she returns home? Cross over with Stargate SG1. Kara/Lee, Sam/Jack, Cam/Lam and Daniel/Vala.

Disclaimer - I do not own any Battlestar Galactica or Stargate SG1 characters. I do own; Lara May Thrace, Karolyn Leanne Adama and Billy Zackary Adama.

Chapter Summary - Kara wakes up on an unfamiliar planet. Badly wounded. Cylon's are marching nearby. Yet their not really Cylons at all.

Chapter One - A scary awakening.

Crash Site

1520 Hours

Everything was quiet. The muffled beat of her heart the only thing she could hear. She shifted, every bone in her body protesting sharply, her muscles clenching numbly. Two eyelids fluttered open, just to be squeezed tightly together against the blaring sun. She rolled over, her eyes opening again to a less harsh light. Looking around her she went blank, her heart began to race in her chest, her breathing came erratic. 'Where am I? Where the Frak am I?' she whispered to herself, standing unsteadily on jelly legs. The pain shot through her right knee like a bolt of red lightning, but the numbness that surrounded her body gradually dulled the pain to a gradual ache. Something she could deal with.

Looking around herself, all her blurry eye's could see was a mixture of green and brown. Rubbing them slightly and blinking rapidly, her eyesight became clear. Tree's. Thousands of tree's grew around her, and to her right she could barely see the but end of her Mark II vipor crunch up in a ball of smoke and rust. 'What the hell happened to me?', she could barely believe her eye's, her safe haven for year's broken into pieces.

Limping over towards her vipor, she ran her gloved hand over the burnt writing, 'Capt-in. K. -hra-e. -TAR--CK. BS-V-', the only letter's she could work out. The nearby smoke started to fill her lungs, causing her chest to heave and her eye's to fill with tears. Stumbling back, Kara noticed the dripping onto the terrain floor and the sparks flaring off the engine. 'Frak.' Kara didn't get two metre before a spark ignited the oil and the remains of her beloved vipor exploded into a ball of flames and smoke, sending Kara flying through the air and slamming her into a tree.

Kara spent what felt like hours, lain burnt, broken, winded and numb against the tree trunk, newly opened cuts leaking blood down her skin. The flames blared heat across her body as she winced as the newly formed sweat melted into her cuts. 'Hmmm, just great Kara. You just can't keep yourself away from harm!'. Giving herself a quick body check she could tell nothing was seriously broken, her knee had swollen, bruised and battered, her shoulder left out of place and at least every part of her body had some form of cut, burn or graze to add to her collection of wounds she received over the years.

What felt like hours was barely five minutes, but soon she could here the faint sound of marching metal, getting louder and louder. 'Frak!'. Kara pulled herself from the ground, wincing as the pain shot through her, but she had to run, run for her life.

She dodged the tree's, heading away from the sound, faster, faster, untill the pain became her adrenaline. 'Keep running. Keep fraking running Kara!', she drilled into herself, over and over. Her heart was pounding, her leg's wobbled and soon she just had to stop. Walking to regain her breath, she noticed a small ditch to her left, with enough cover to protect her but also for a good look out.

Settling herself into the ditch, she leaned against the wall and dug down into her flight suit for the little bit of medical supplies tucked away. She wrapped her leg tightly with the roll of gauze, then pulled the top half of her flight suit down and using her top brown tank top, she ripped down the seems and tied her arm and shoulder together. She searched her body for any other cut's that desperately needed covering up, a gash on her abdomen seemed to be pulsing the most blood, the gash reached nastily from just under her left breast, over her ribcage and down the two nasty scars left from her visit to Caprica a year ago. It was weird, all the scars she carried on her body, only the bottom scar held the emotional pain that ripped her heart whenever she took a glance, or caught a sight of it in a mirror. The dull ache was always there, would be forever she new.

The dull march of metal came closer again, shifting her weight further into the ditch and covering herself with a cover of branches she snuck a glance over the ridge. What she saw wasn't right. What she saw wasn't anything like the death march of Cylon Centurions. What she saw shocked her more then she could have thought, a group of twenty of more large men, dressed in metal armour with large gold symbols tattooed on their foreheads. Each one carried a large pole like weapon, that looked as if it could scorch through a block of steel as if it was paper. All twenty stood in formation, four to a line. The last eight stood further apart from each other, two stood walking backwards, keeping a harsh eye out for anything different along the tree line and the four at either end walked sideward's, acting for the same reason. She stared, mouth hung open at the other two, between them they carried a large piece of scrap metal. From where she sat she could just see the scorched lettering from her vipor.

Kara ducked as they walked along the ridge, praying to the Lords of Kobal for her life. The didn't dare breath, didn't dare move a muscle. The came closer. Closer. Each marching footstep vibrating through the ground until they had passed her hideout. She let out a long breath, rolling over onto her front to peak out again. The new Centurions moved away, further up the path. Kara's brain ticked over, 'What the hell are these things? Why do they have my fraking name plate?', the ditch spread along for another forty metres or so. She stood, slumping onto her left foot and using her right arm to steady herself against the ditch wall. The Centurions had stopped for a scout round only twenty metre's ahead, from where she was she could see them clearly, but they could only see her if they looked close enough to the ditch end.

All of a sudden gun's, blasts and shouting surrounded the Centurions. What Kara saw next shocked her into silence… what she saw next set a smile upon her lips, something she'd never thought possible in her situation.


	2. Point and Shoot

-1Fanfiction Battlestar Galactica: 2003

Summary - When Kara crash-lands on a nearby dormant planet, occupied by Cylon but also a new enemy, will anybody get to her in time to rescue her? And who will that 'Anybody' be? And what surprise has Kara got for Lee when she returns home? Cross over with Stargate SG1. Kara/Lee, Sam/Jack, Cam/Lam and Daniel/Vala.

Disclaimer - I do not own any Battlestar Galactica or Stargate SG1 characters. I do own; Lara May Thrace, Karolyn Leanne Adama and Billy Zackary Adama.

Chapter Summary - SG1 and 2 are on a routine surveillance mission, when they come across a unfriendly Jaffa troop. They also find someone else.

Chapter Two - Attack and Defend.

P5X - 98D

1430 Hours

'You know, one day your going to have to admit it!', Colonel Jack O'Neill said sarcastically, walking side by side with his 2IC.

Sam smirked, looking up towards her commanding officer, they'd been walking through think tree covering for almost an hour, she been in her own little world as the other men from SG1 and SG2 talked about a variety of… TV programmes she thought. 'Huh… what am I admitting again?', she asked in her best innocent voice. She had no idea what Jack was babbling on about.

Jack laughed out loud, 'Not paying much attention now are you Carter? We've been talking about _The Simpson's_, and I said, one day your going to have to admit that you love _The Simpson's _just as much as we do!'.

Daniel sniggered from where he walked in the middle of Teal'c and Captain. Donavon, SG2 2IC. 'Oh come on Jack, Sam's got more important things to be watching then _The Simpson's_!'.

Jack turned to look at him, walking backwards with a glare, 'What? _The Discovery Channel_? Come on… Carter actually has a life, it's just common sense for her to watch _The Simpson's.' _. They walked a few more steps, before Jack continued, 'Why don't we let her answer the prime question herself. Carter, what would you rather watch?'

Carter laughed, she loved when they could easily banter on about anything that comes to their heads… such as TV programmes. She felt sorry for SG2, having to put up with their banter, not being included themselves. She felt sorry for anybody who had to put up with their wacky conversations… ones that were nothing about the task at hand. Which was the survey the surroundings for any sign of… well anything worthy to mention. 'Daniels right, I do have more important things to do then watch _The Simpson's_, but I dislike _The Discovery Channel _even more… I mean, what's so great about watching a channel about normal people discovering thing's, when the SGC discover thing's that _The Discovery Channel _wouldn't know anything about. Nah, when I have a chance I prefer to watch series' such as; ER, CSI, Charmed and anyway, I've always preferred _Pokemon_.'

'POKEMON!' Jack blared, stopping dead in his tracks, mouth hung open.

Daniel laughed at Jack expression, and laughed even harder at Sam who was trying her hardest not to loose control and collapse in a fit of giggles. But nobody could, and in a single second Sam, Jack and even Daniel himself were laughing and giggling so hard that Sam had to hold on to her commanding Officer just so she could stay stood up.

After five minutes of SG2 and Teal'c watching the three strange members on SG1 laugh about something as different as _Pokemon, _Jack stood back up, whipping away laughter tears from his eye's, 'Come on Carter, we better hurry up if you want to get home and watch some more… _Pokemon_!'. It took all his strength not to laugh at the word, or to laugh at his 2IC giggling like a young school girl.

Sam controlled her giggle, but found herself hiccupping. Jack gave her a mock glare, but smiled as they continued on their way. They all walked in a comfortable silence for what seemed like forever but was only a few minutes when Teal'c's clenched first flew up and the two SG teams came to attention, their guns aimed before them. Something was spiralling from the sky, it looked like some type of aircraft. It kept falling, smoke fuming from the tail end. The teams stood watching as the craft plummeted down and crashed into the tree's approximately ¾ of a mile ahead.

'What the hell was that?' Jack questioned, lowering his weapon and addressing his 2IC.

Sam shook her head, 'Looked to me like some sort of Air Jet, but it wasn't a Gua'uld or anything I've seen from another race. Sir, we should track that Jet, their might be someone hurt, someone with some technology to share maybe..', Jack nodded, and signalled for the team's to fall out.

They walked in the direction of the craft for over an hour, the thick terrain making the job nearly twice as hard, but eventually the SG team's came across a mountain ridge that would be a great look out in case the alien ship wasn't exactly 'friendly'. 'Carter, you and Teal'c take Captain. Donavon and LT. Hailey over down to the tree line, set up a row of C4 charges, five metre intervals across the opening and signal when your ready.', he ordered, 'I'll take Daniel, Major. James and LT. Unwin up the hill, we'll have the element of surprise and radio ahead as soon as we get visual.'

They split up, Sam and Jennifer Hailey quickly setting up the row of C4 Charges before joining Teal'c and Ronny Donavon over behind the tree line. The four laid on their front's, gun's poised and ready… ready and waiting.

Jack's team did the same, they laid out, guns ready, the silence echoing around them. It felt like forever before they heard the shallow thud of metal marching towards them. Looking threw his binoculars Jack saw a troop of around twenty Jaffa warriors marching in line, about 500 feet away… Jack followed the path they took, trying to judge how long it would take before they reached us but something in his line of vision stopped him. A flash of blonde hair. He found the blonde again, running full pelt towards the tree line, she was young, twenty five top. Jack grabbed his radio, 'Carter, we have company, fifteen Jaffa warriors plus some snake heads heading this way, eta 10 minutes. Over.'

The radio crackled to live, _'Received, loud and clear. Over.' _Carter's voice crackled out.

'One more thing though, their someone else out their, a young female, around twenty five, she's injured, possible air craft pilot. She should be in your line of vision any minute.' Jack told her, looking back out through his binoculars, the young woman was slowing, her injuries taking toll. Jack couldn't see the extent of her injuries but he could tell by her limp that she had hurt her right leg in some form.

'I've got visual, Sir she looks badly hurt, I can see only one side arm though. Oh… she's dived into the opposite ditch, approximately forty metres ahead.' Sam replied. From her spot on the floor the could see the young woman cover herself with branches, a possible camouflage of sorts. She was well hidden though, Sam could only slightly see a flash of blonde and that was when Sam was trying to spot the young woman. Jennifer Hailey was positioned ten metres away, with a better view, 'Hey Hailey, can you get a visual on our unidentified person?', Sam asked threw her radio.

Hailey could see the young woman, only about a year older then herself, she was shaking, her hands bloodied and cut whilst they dug into her uniform for something. 'Yes Major, I've got visual, she's hurt badly, shaken, from what I can see her uniform is some sort of flight suit, I can just work out the badge… it say's _BSG-VP.'_.

Seconds later she heard Colonel O'Neill's voice came threw the radio, 'Boggies up ahead, eta 5 minutes, I don't see our possible pilot going anywhere so let's focus on the task at hand… let's catch us some snake heads'.

5... 4... 3... 2... 1... The minutes counted down and soon the patrol was in sight, Sam's hand steadied on the C4 detonator, ready for her orders, 'Now!', came O'Neill's commanding voice.

The explosion blasted away, taking out half of the patrol and all Sam could think was … point and shoot.


	3. Welcome to Earth

-1Fanfiction Battlestar Galactica: 2003

Summary - When Kara crash-lands on a nearby dormant planet, occupied by Cylon but also a new enemy, will anybody get to her in time to rescue her? And who will that 'Anybody' be? And what surprise has Kara got for Lee when she returns home? Cross over with Stargate SG1. Kara/Lee, Sam/Jack, Cam/Lam and Daniel/Vala.

Disclaimer - I do not own any Battlestar Galactica or Stargate SG1 characters. I do own; Lara May Thrace, Karolyn Leanne Adama and Billy Zackary Adama.

Chapter Summary - Kara meets with SG1 and 2.

Chapter Three - A new race.

P5X - 98D

Sam walked briskly towards the pile of dead Jaffa, luckily all eight SG members had come out unhurt, except for Daniel who as usual came out with a sneezing fit. Damn allergies. Keeping her gun trained on the smoked bodies, Teal'c came out from behind her, kneeled down to inspect the Jaffa's golden symbol, 'Katesh!'. He said with a bile of detest. Sam just shook her head and walked over to where Jack and the rest of his team stood.

Jack's eye was trained on something buried underneath a couple of Jaffa bodies, he walked straight past Sam towards the discarded piece of metal. 'Sir? What have you found?'

'I'm not entirely shore, I think our friends here were carrying something back to their Snake God. Some sort of Metal shrapnel. Teal'c give me a hand here will ya?' Between them both, they pulled the bodies away and surrounded the metal piece. Sam stood beside her CO, and bent down to trace the burnt lettering, 'Capt-in. K. -hra-e. -TAR--CK. BS-V-'.

'This might belong to our wounded pilot over their… wonder why she hasn't shown her face?' Jack asked, scanning the ditch line, seeing a glimpse of blonde hair just ducking back down, 'She's still their… Carter, Hailey, Unwin… your all female, why don't you have a little walk over their… see if you can prise her out of their.'

Sam smiled, sometimes her CO had a way of hiding his intelligence without actually hiding it, for example, this young female will probably be scared, shaken up an therefore would probably more then likely feel more comfortable with females then scary old men… like himself. Sam lead the way, Jennifer and Merissa close behind. All three had their guns trained, just in case this young woman wasn't so friendly after all.

Reaching the ridge, but not stepping to close, Sam spoke up, her voice soft, feminine and caring. It reminded her of the voice she used when talking with Cassie the time they found her. 'Hello, my names Major Sam Carter… I know your down their, we know your hurt… we can help you, we can get you some medical help but you must show yourself, come up and out with your hands in the air.'

Kara's heart raced, eight soldiers had just taken on twenty strange men… she just hoped they wouldn't turn on her. This woman she could here was a Major… someone superior to her. Her warrior instincts set in, she new she had to show her face… she was out numbered, outgunned. Using her right hand, she pushed herself up onto her unstable legs and poked her head out of the ditch, her eyes trained on the ground, 'My names Kara Thrace, I'm a captain in the Colonial Fleet on board the Battlestar Galactica… please… don't shoot.', her voice was rough, her throat saw from the smoke and lack of water. She looked up towards the female voice, towards the Major, and found herself staring into the end's of three sniper style guns. Her mind was racing, her heart pounding, everything went dizzy and as she went to take a step back but stumbled against the ridge, and everything went black.

Sam gasped, the young fragile woman before her sounded in so much pain before she blacked out. She slowly climbed into the ditch and knelt beside the Captain, her pulse was shallow, her body ragged and pale, beaten and swollen. Her uniform torn, ripped and covered in burns and blood. 'She's out cold, get on the radio and tell the Colonel that we need a med team here right now, she's dehydrated, her right knee is badly banged up… left shoulder dislocated… I don't think I'm even touching the surface of all her wounds as well.', Sam brushed a strand of blood stained blonde hair out of the Captains eye's, this girl looked so pale, she looked so young.

It felt like forever before the med team reached them, Captain Thrace's heart beat was shallow, her earlier pale sounded like a tan compared the her skin now. Dr Lam and her team worked quickly, strapping the young woman onto the stretcher, and injecting her some morphine for the pain. 'We need to get her to my infirmary now, I want to operate of this knee, before it's too late… Major. James, you and Petty officer Wallace carry the young girl, I'll radio ahead and warn the General that we are bringing her back with us and to have emergency Med team ready. LT. Hailey, run ahead with LT. Unwin and get these blood samples to my team, I want them tested immediately across the board. We need to get out of here before another Patrol find's us.'

She looked across at Colonel O'Neill who just smirked, 'You heard the boss, let's get out of here now!'

SGC

Kara POV

I woke groggily, my eye's blurry. I could here the constant beep of a heart monitor, Well, at least I'm alive, I tried to move my arm's but something stopped me from moving, restraints, Hmm, I guess I'm a prisoner then… Frak… suppose I would do the same,. I could here voice's, gradually becoming louder, a male voice said, '… would you stop babying her Carter… she's an alien for crying out loud…'.

The voice that responded sounded familiar, 'Sir, with all due respect, her blood result's came back human, she's as much Alien to us then we are to her… I just don't think we should lock her up and interrogate her like a prisoner… she's done nothing wrong to hurt us… and she did co operate when we asked her too.', the voice's were loud and clear as they stepped into my room. I instantly pretended to be asleep, but still listened to the conversation.

'Fine, but we're still going to question her, anyway those restraints won't let her get anywhere.' Damn it I wished I knew the man's name, wished I could remember the female… Major, hmm, Sarah? No, Sophie? No… Ahh Samantha Carter..

Flashbacks of those last few minutes spun around in my head, small details of conversations I overheard whilst drifting in and out of consciousness… being lifted on a stretcher… the pain being dulled… someone stood beside me, holding my hand. I had dreamt of my old life, had dreamt that Lee was with me, he was the one holding my hand, Gods I missed Lee so much, this was the second frakking time I had crash landed on a planet… I just hoped that the fleet had survived the Cylon attack this time. I couldn't even remember why I'd crash, it seemed forever ago… a distant memory even though it was only…Gods' how long had I been here.

I snapped back to the conversation, Major Carter was talking about questioning me, 'There's something's I want to ask her, such as… Where does she come from?…'

I grinned, time to make myself noticed. 'I'm from the Colonial Fleet, based around the Twelve Colonies of Kobal…on the run from the Cylons'. The last part whipped the smile from my face.

Major Carter smiled, and walked closer to my bed side, 'Your awake, do you remember what happened Captain Thrace?'

i noIded, 'Yes Sir.'

The man gave me a weird look, 'You call you Female subordinates 'Sir'?'

I couldn't help but look confused, 'Yes Sir, don't you?'

'No, we call Females; Ma'am. Why do you call them Sir? Some strange anti sexuality trip?' The man asked me, I laughed, but instantly regretted it when pain erupted through my chest, initiating a coughing spree. Major Carter instantly poured me some water from a container on the stand next to me and lifted the glass to my lips. Frak, that tasted good, fresh water, not some recycled crap from the Galactica.

'Thanks… hmm, yeah I guess so, I mean It's been a rule since before I was born.. I never questioned it… but I admit, I prefer to be called Sir then Ma'am.', Major Carter inclined her head, a suggestion for me to continue, 'If I continue, what insurance do I have that your not gonna sell me and my people out?'

Major Carter smiled softly, 'Only our word I suppose, you can trust us, I promise!', her tone was reassuring, parts of me yelled not to say anything, demand to be sent back and find a way back to the fleet… the rest of me just wanted to trust them, maybe get them to help me find the fleet, truth be told that part won.

'I've been in the Colonial Fleet since I was 16, so I guess nearly nine years now, first as a nugget, but I gained my Vipor wings top of my class at only 18, then gained rank of LT. a few months later. I've been on the Galactica for four years now. Forty years ago, the Colonies banded together and made a race of Metallic Robots called Cylons. They were supposed to help with the work load, make life easier… it didn't work out so well. Two years ago, the twelve planet's each with it's own Colony was attacked by the Cylon fleet…nuclear bombs… billions murdered.'

Tears welled in my eyes, 'The Galactica was out on recon, we had to flee… for month's we ran… we fort… people died. Out of over 10 billion people, only just under 50 thousand people survived. Not even 200 were Military. We soon found out that the Cylons had advanced in their creations, they'd created Cylons that looked… felt like humans, some were even planted in the fleet to gain information. Lately, we found another Battlestar called the Pegasus, thing's didn't exactly go well but fortunately we came out on top. Since then thing's just keep spiralling out of control… last thing I remember is flying my Vipor into the fight.'

Everything was silent as I spoke, the memories flooding back, tear's creeping down my cheeks. 'So… Permission to speak freely?', at his nod I Continued, 'hmmm, do you mind telling me who you guy's are… and hell, where the Frak I am?'

He smiled for the first time, 'I like someone with a bit of attitude! I'm Col. Jack O'Neill… that's two L's. Your in Stargate Command… I'll leave the techno babble to Major Carter here.'

I instantly liked him, something about his weird sense of humour that made me smile, I liked Major Carter as well but the Starbuck side of me always preferred being around men… not in a sexual way but just because I always felt part of the team, one of the boy's I suppose. Major Carter grabbed a chair from the side and sat down with a clear soldier posture, 'Ok, techno babble cut short is… a long time ago during a gig in Giza… that's a city on our planet… they uncovered a large stone ring. For years they couldn't get the ring to work, around the outside of the ring held numerous symbols which, if you use six symbols and a seventh home symbol in the correct order, a wormhole is establish which disintegrates you when you step into it… then 3.5ish seconds later your reintegrated on the other side… on another planet. Now in the last 9 years, 13 SGC teams have been made up and they alone have visited hundreds of planets. The planet we found you on was one of those planets.'

The colonel yawned, 'And that Captain Thrace, was her boring version. Yada Yada Yada! Anyway… any questions?'

The whole thing buzzed in my brain, 'That really didn't make much sense… but the odd bits that I did understand sounded cool. So… back on the other planet, who were those men you took down?', yeah hopefully they wouldn't skit around the answer.

Major Carter scrunched her face, 'Sorry, the base commander, General Hammond asked us not to revile to much information… he's scheduled a briefing to talk to you about all this when your up and about, that reminds me… we should get Dr Lam in here to examine you,' I frowned, Major Carter smiled at me before standing up and using the phone attached to the wall she informed someone that I was awake.

'I really don't like Doctor's… the one back on the Galactica was a great doctor but he had a real bad bedside manor.' I laughed, remembering the amount of time's Dr Cottle had pissed her off by just looking at her the wrong way. 'Before the Doctor come's, can I ask you something?' Something had been on my mind for a while now.

Col. O'Neill nodded for me to continue, with a tilt of my head I asked, 'What do you call your planet?'

Major Carter grinned, the answer I received sent shockwaves through me, 'Let's just say… Welcome to Earth.'


	4. Congratulations Captain Thrace

-1Fanfiction Battlestar Galactica: 2003

Summary - When Kara crash-lands on a nearby dormant planet, occupied by Cylon but also a new enemy, will anybody get to her in time to rescue her? And who will that 'Anybody' be? And what surprise has Kara got for Lee when she returns home? Cross over with Stargate SG1. Kara/Lee, Sam/Jack, Cam/Lam and Daniel/Vala.

Disclaimer - I do not own any Battlestar Galactica or Stargate SG1 characters. I do own; Lara May Thrace, Karolyn Leanne Adama and Billy Zackary Adama.

Chapter Four - After a month on Earth Kara meets an old friend and also an offer she cant refuse.

A/N - This chapter skips a month, all you need to know is that Kara is now in SG Cadet Training. Each week they dial the planet Kara crashed on to see if the fleet have returned… but with no look. And also that SG2 recovered parts of Kara's vipor to study.

Chapter Four - Congratulations Captain Thrace

Carter Residence - 0155 hours

_Kara flew around the air, each Cylon raider she passed she blew out the air with her guns. Woop, she loved this part. The flying, the fighting. Over the intercom she heard his voice. Lee's voice, the man she loved and cared for some much. She flipped her vipor to ride along side his, 'Hey Apollo, I've fired 10 so far, think you can beat me?' , Lee smirked from the cockpit and fired his Mark II back into the fight, Kara closely following. _

'_11...12...13..' She counted, each raider exploding in front of her. She could here Lee's sweet voice in her ear, counting away… she could spend hours listening to his voice. Each night they spent with each other, showing how much they love each other just powered the love the had for him… the need and lust she had for him. _

_Three raiders came from behind her, catching her by surprise and snapping her out of her trance, she took two out easily, but the last one rode in her blind spot, barely missing her with it's shots. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Lee's vipor tarring towards her, firing away but missing. 'Lee hold back, he's too close, if you miss him you could get me!' _

_Lee kept firing, and instantly her vipor was hit, jolting violently. 'Frak! I'm hit. I'm hit. Lee shoot that Fraking Cylon out of the sky!' Her vipor lost power, Kara looked back into the fight for Lee's vipor. She could only watch as her friends and their vipers exploded, Lee's vipor trailed before a Cylon raider blast his vipor. 'Noooooooo! God Lee Nooo…. Nooo please Lee's noo!!'_

'Kara! Kara, for god's sake Kara WAKE UP!' Sam shuck the young woman's arm', trying to wake her from her violent nightmare. Suddenly Kara shot in the air, panting unsteadily, sweat pouring down her forehead, tears welling up in her eyes, 'Hey… shhh, hunny, shhh your alright, it's just another nightmare, your safe remember… your on earth your safe!'. Sam could feel Kara's breathing become more calm, her body less shaky.

The tears came heavily, 'Oh Frak Sam! I'm sorry… Gods, I can't take it anymore… that nightmare… just remembering everyone who died. Gods, why?' Sam held Kara close to her body, not willing to leave the young girl in her time of need.

After what felt like ages her body couldn't cry anymore, Kara pulled away from Sam and lent against the bed posts, 'Oh Sam, I'm sorry, your night tops all soggy and snotted up!'.

Sam just shrugged it off, 'I don't mind sweetie, you ok now? It's only 2 in the morning, we've still got a few hour's before we're needed at the base…'.

Kara's eye's widened, 'Erm… I don't think I could go back to sleep, it's just… the nightmare's feels so real, I can feel the pain… I can still here Lee's voice… see his happy face before the attack,', Sam held Kara's hand tight, 'One month Sam, I've been here one month and it's the same thing every night… I don't trust myself to sleep any more… they all died Sam… they all died, and I survived. I didn't deserve to survive!'

Sam eye's glazed over with tears, she hated seeing Kara like this, since the first day Kara had been granted asylum, almost three weeks ago, Sam had taken Kara under her wing. Letting her stay in her spare room, giving her extra training and lessons on wormhole physics. Kara Thrace had marked her appearance in everyone's life and it made her proud. There was no-one other then 'Starbuck' that could be even more sarcastic then Colonel O'Neill. Kara 'Starbuck' Thrace had set new records in almost everything she'd done… from shooting the best score in a simulation to hitting, slapping or sending a snide comment to every man that either; tries to give her a pet name, Slaps or hits her first or in some rare cases basically looks at her in the wrong way. Luckily, Starbuck hadn't met any high ranking officers other then the Colonel, General and some Majors that she got along with such as Sam herself.

There was two sides of Kara 'Starbuck' Thrace, the Starbuck side; Cocky, Insubordinate, an Amazing pilot… just one of the lads…then there was the Kara side; Smart and funny, yet fragile and filled with so much emotion. Sam preferred the Kara side, she could actually talk and comfort her without receiving a cocky reply or being shrugged away. 'Shhh sweetie, don't dare talk like that…no one deserves to die ok… your not dead, ok sweetie, your gonna be fine, it's already been a month Kara… you've made so many friends, you've earned all their respect. You can't lose hope… now come on, I know for a fact that we've still got a tube of ice-cream left from last night and _The Simpson's _is on reruns all morning.'.

Kara giggled, pulling herself out of bed and grabbing her jumping from the chair, 'I know I've only been here a month but Gods, the Colonel has me obsessed on _The Simpson's.' _The two woman left the room and nightmare behind and headed downstairs to watch the most annoying show Sam could ever imagine… but she'd do anything to make Kara smile again.

Stargate Command - 0745 Hours.

Kara had snapped her Starbuck head on as soon as she stepped foot on the elevator, Sam had a briefing at 0700 but Starbuck didn't start training until 0900, so she hit the gym for a while.

She pushed herself, her knee still the main cause as to why she hadn't been put on any practice missions. Dr Lam told her to give it time… not to push herself, but Dr Cottle normal response always rang clear in her head, _'Do what the Frak you want with that damn knee, just don't come crying when it's banged up again and you've back of flight rotation!'_

The gym was the only place other then with Sam that she could vent some anger and emotion. In most occasion Starbuck could spar against Jack or Teal'c, they didn't care… sometimes they even hit back, which most of the times made her even angrier. The Kara side preferred to be alone though, to vent her emotions on the punch bag or with the weights the way she was now.

'10... 9... 8... 7.… 6... 5... 4... 3... Argh dammit Starbuck, just two more!', her knee was shaking uncontrollably, like the way it shook when Commander Adama had tested how many G's she could handle over a year ago. At least she could admit that right this minute she was pushing equivalent to 4 G's and not just 3.

The door swung open behind her, automatically Starbuck tensed, not too keen on sharing the room with anybody but she new that was unfair, at this time of the day the gym was normally full but Sam had mentioned that over 2/3 of the SG teams had missions and the rest were on downtime. 'Your knee's never going to heal that way!'

The Starbuck side of her automatically switched to Kara at the sound of his Texan drawl, other then Sam, Kara could only be herself around the General. Quickly slipping for the seat the stood to attention, 'Yes Sir!', she gave him her newly famous grin.

'At ease cadet.' Kara relaxed, her arms flopping down and her knee buckled slightly.

Hammond POV

Slowly walking towards the young woman, I could see the Starbuck façade slipping away and the shine in her eye's that was always there with Kara. I sat down on the bench to her left, indicating for her to sit with me, she complied with her usual sarcastic smile, waiting for me to talk, 'Kara… your cadet officer rang me the other day… you know what he said? I quote "The best damn cadet you've ever sent my way… where the hell did you find her and when can we get some more!"… I laughed so hard when her said that…'.

The look she sent me made my General posture melt away, with all my strength I held my laughter together… it was always hard not to laugh around her, 'Yeah… right! Your really getting hand on this sarcastic business aren't you?', she was smiling loudly, the twinkle in her eye's gleaming. But I didn't laugh, I keep my face straight and sent a knowing look to her. Something snapped inside her, 'Really?'

'Yes Really. You've got to admit, you've made a massive impact on the base, the fact that someone new, alien to everyone else, has come along, beaten almost every cadet record… it's started to push everyone else Kara, the set of cadets your running with pulled up the highest kill rate on all the simulations over all,' I noticed a small smile creep onto her lips, 'Even with a bum knee!'

She laughed out loud, grinning, 'Yeah well, simulations are the closest I'm gonna get to an actual fight 'cause of this damn knee.'

I smiled, the next news I had for her will probably make her day, something we've been working on ever since Kara was granted asylum, which finally, after Sam, Siler and a troop of mechanics had spent three weeks working to make it perfect… was finally finished over in one of the large storage closets. 'That's what I'm here about, when you were granted asylum and finally aloud to join the cadets, we sent out a recon mission back to that planet. Once, sometimes twice a week we go there… to see if your fleet has returned… unfortunately we've come up with nothing so far.' Kara's smile faded, 'There is something though… here come with me.'

Kara's POV

The general took my hand and lead me out of the gym, along about five corridors, into an elevator and down four floors. My mind was on over run, I hadn't got a clue where he was taking me, I'd never been so far down the base before. Once arriving on floor 24, he placed his hand on the base of my back and pushed me towards a large doorway. Swiping his card down the panel, the door opened and we stepped inside, what I saw made my eyes swim with tears, and a gasp caught in my throat. Sam, SG1 and the rest of the base staff that I have made friend with over the weeks stood to attention, behind them my beloved vipor stood in the middle of the storage bay, newly painted and fixed brand new. I took a step towards the machine that I thought I'd never see again, I walked past SG1, my eye's fixated. 'Oh My Gods, how? When?'.

I couldn't trust myself to speak. Sam took a stand beside me, her hand resting on my shoulder, 'After we got you home, SG2 and 3 came back and found the wreckage… luckily, the basic structure was still in tacked, and a lot of the electronics were similar to our own. Over the last three weeks we spent most of our spare time redoing the basic structure and wiring.'

'There's also something else…' General Hammond walked past us both, and up the small ramp leading to the cockpit where a cloth hung by each top corner. 'Stand to attention.'

Behind me the soldiers stood at attention, non military staff joining in standing smartly, I came to attention beside Sam and Colonel O'Neill, my eyes still fixated on my vipor.

'After a month of careful consideration and meetings with the President, we have come to the decision that the achievements and progress made by Cadet Thrace over the last few weeks, has proved to us all that she truly deservers the immediate promotion to her original rank and duties of Captain,' I really didn't believe what General Hammond was saying, three weeks ago when my rank had been stripped and I'd had to return to earth version of the Cadets, I'd honestly thought I'd be there for months, maybe even a year… not just a month. Before my eye's General Hammond took a corner of the white sheet and pulled it away from the cockpit side.

Shiny and brand new, my name plate stood out, 'Captain. K. Thrace. STARBUCK.', to one side the BSG symbol stood shiny and smart, a sign on the old life I once lived… on the other side something new… something that made me proud, made me feel part of this new world… the SGC symbol.

'Congratulations Captain Thrace.'


End file.
